


What's That Make Me?

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [16]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Agron and Nasir go to the beach.





	What's That Make Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 - Beach

Nasir lays their blanket out over the sand as Agron sets their cooler and bag to the side.  He knows the other man hadn’t really wanted to come today, but he’s glad he decided to join him.  Nasir wouldn’t have enjoyed his day without Agron here.

 

“Thank you for coming,” Nasir says as they both sit down.

 

Agron looks over and smiles.  “Why are you thanking me?” he asks.

 

“Because I know you didn’t want to come today.  I know Crixus drives you crazy.”

 

Agron rolls his eyes.  “Okay, that’s no secret, but it’s not just him that’ll be here.  It’s everyone.  So it won’t be back.  Besides, I get to see you wet.”

 

Nasir snorts.  “Because we have to come to the beach for that to happen.”

 

“No, but it helps because the sun will be shining on you too.”  Agron moans just at the thought of seeing that.  “Fuck, I can’t wait to see that.”

 

Nasir rolls his eyes.  “You’re crazy.”

 

“So you’ve told me.”  He leans over and presses a soft kiss to the smaller man’s lips.  “But you’re still here.”

 

“So what’s that make me?”

 

Agron smiles against his mouth.  “Perfect.”


End file.
